More Famous Racers
Diamond - A mother of two, known to own the restaurant at the end of the universe named millyways. Rumored to be testing the first solar-powered pencil, powered by a solar cell she fabricated herself. Heart - Famed for being such a relaxed, finesse racer, she frequently knits during races. Star - a genuinely good racer who almost never races. pioneered roler skates in races. figured out how to jump obstacles. Cube - The designer of the Health Race, which ended up being called off, the plans of which are now locked in an underground vault. Hexagon - a racer who is constantly crashing, backtracking, missing helpers, and destroying obstacles mostly because she is from fantopia island and used to pencil racing using the FANTOP system. Pi - 3.141 at 2007 tampa olympics as a joke. made more money than the actual racers. he was last by 28 hours. Infinite - plans on playing in the new quad obstacle 5000 fruit wandi race. e''' - 2.718 he also was in the 2007 tampa olympics as a joke with pi but won 1st place. '''epsilon - hates pencil racing because he lost once. Summation - This racer, formerly known as Ken Barry Smittin, changed his form and name to Summation after winning the opening race of the 2004 World Championship Series Season. Sum, as some people call him, has not been a contender in any races since, and is mostly know latley for his top 50 pop band as well as bad temper. One of his 2009 concerts came to an abrupt end when someone yelled out "Hey Kenny!" Sum tried to attack the fan, then stormed off the stage. somethingagong - master racer who likes to watch more than race. comedian. Giant Squid of Anger - Previously known as the Giant Squid of Devastation, this previously famous racecourse obstacle tried to start a career as a pencil racer. After nearly four decades of derailing racers, the Giant Squid changed his name to the Giant Squid of Speed. With the support of the newly formed iFruit sponsored team, the Giant Squid raced for two races before being banned for life from pencil racing for blatantly knocking other racers off the course. The Giant Squid then changed his name to the Giant Squid of Anger in protest of the ban and filed an official protest. However, the IPRC did not allowed reinstatement of the Giant Squid as an obstacle or racer. he then decided to take out his anger on people who watch vlogbrothers by viscously attacking people in the comments of their videos. but the ban was removed after he had a temper tantrum destroying most of the vlogbrothers channel and shutting of youtube for 20 minutes. the IPRC hoped that he won't do something like that again. but when he got angry about adhesives he was banned again. qvxjzwky - his real name is octagon. he labeled his name as qvxjzwky because after he heard that scrabble changed the rules so that names are aloud so that he could get the most possible points. qvxjzwky is at most 1,648 points the highest in scrabble. Alpha - professional photographer, painter, and master juicer, took up pencil racing after retiring from her job as a CPA. She participated in the I'm Bored Race, but did not complete the track due to boredom. She lives in a garden. Cone - A noted pencil race historian. A more well rounded cousin of Triangle, Cone excels in the theoretical and intellectual side of pencil racing. However, Cone lacked the natural talent, charisma, and apparent sheer luck of Triangle, and was never able to crack the professional pencil racing ranks. Cone focused his efforts on his book, Pencil race, a complete history. It has been reported that Cone was extremely furious when, on the day his book was released,Triangle won the 2007 24 Hours Tour de Script, effectively stealing the news headlines from Cone. polygon - chairman of the i hate triangulum club. severus shape - former head of the IPRC. icosahedron - regarded by many to be the greatest pencil racer who ever lived. icosahedron was banned from pencil racing along with dodecahedron during the great ban on complex 3-d shapes. dodecahedron - the worst pencil racer ever. E-racer - (not to be confused with e) one of the best racers at navigating winding tracks, but never made it to the professional level because she is always mistaken for an eraser and escorted forcibly from the race track. currently head of the IPRC. Globe - 3-D racer recognized for his seven tattoos of the continents. In 2011, Globe signed a minor league contract with team IFruit, breaking the pencil racing dimensional line as the first 3-D racer to sign with an, until then, all 2-D racer team, He was scouted by team IFruit's general manager, Bllanche Flickey.